Henderson's Enclave
Overview Henderson's Enclave (Not it's official name) is a cell of the Enclave that controls Utah Lake and it's surrounding towns, the cell is commanded by Steven Henderson who in turn is commanded by the Enclave's High Command though Henderson is usually left to his devices. the main objective of the cell was to survey the various factions and to be a staging point for operations in the west though over time these objectives have changed. Perhaps being the least xenophobic cell within the Enclave they are more accepting of wastelanders as well as non-feral ghouls and super mutants possibly because the fact that many of the personnel were born in Vault 116 many of them see the properties of ghouls and mutants are beneficial as employing them to work in radioactive areas can help lower deaths and cases of ghoulification. The cell had kept it's self hidden to factions that would likely attempt to destroy it before the second battle of Hoover dam, but after the battle and the cells expansion rumors of their presence in Utah had reached the NCR as their scouts come ever closer to their territory many believe a war may start while others are unsure of what may happen when they are finally discovered. Beginnings and expansion In 2280 two years after the Enclave's defeat in the Capital Wasteland a few Vertibirds were sent east to the Utah Wasteland to set up a base they settled in an old military base called Lake Mountains Military Base it was quickly renamed Phoenix Military Base, The cell remained behind the scene watching the various factions of the wastes until 2282 when the raiding tribal group the White Legs (that was ordered by the Caesar's Legion not to attack the Enclave) were defeated by an unknown party and the tribe was eventually wiped out by the raiding group 80s and begun causing problems for the Enclave, tribes and towns around Utah Lake, Eventually in September 2282 the Enclave began raids on the 80s the tribes soon joined and pushed them out of Utah Lake and it's surrounding areas by March next year, the Enclave began expanding it's territory and most towns agreed/sought to join the Enclave for protection. Resources Military Resources Being a cell of the Enclave Henderson's Enclave is currently the most advanced faction in Utah with the main force having access to laser and plasma weaponry, power armor, three of the Enclaves trademark VB-02 VTOL and eight military trucks, the civilian military have access to more standard equipment like service rifles and basic armor similar to that of NCR armor, one of the trademarks of the cell are it's many robots like eyebots sentrybots and the deadly M.A.P.S units (as of 2290) Food and Water Due to the wells and many farms the cell has a stable supply and all waste is used in growing food or recycling water to keep efficient. Medical Supplies Having access to some of the best medical technology in the wasteland but with a limit on anti radiation medicine the cell has started using cave fungus because of it's properties similar to rad-away which grow in the many caves of Utah, More standard medical supplies like stimpacks and med-x are easy to make and other chems are traded from the Great Khans Enclave Territory Laws Within Enclave territory laws are about the same as any town in the wastes don't steal assault or murder any Enclave personnel citizens or wastelanders within their territory, Theft will most likely get the criminal serving community service, Assault depending on the harm inflected can lead to a few weeks of community service to a year, Murder will almost always lead to death by firing squad, unless proven in self defense. Chem Laws Most chem manufacture and selling is banned except for Med-X, Steady, Hydra and Mentats as they are seen as useful to the Enclave, Possession of illegal chems will have the culprit's chems taken and pay a fine depending on the type and amount e.g. one Psycho is a fifty cap fine, all forms of alcohol is legal to make and sell. Population The current population as of 2290 was around over 800. The population grew from wastelanders who came to Utah to get away from the NCR and Caesar's Legion, as well as New Canaanite survivors that came to Enclave controlled towns to seek safety and their religion has became widely accepted among the civilian population which is one of the causes to why the relations between Henderson's Enclave and Caesar's Legion have degraded. Enclave Civilian Divisions After their expansion the cell began recruiting wastelanders to bolster their ranks this is a list of the many divisions The Enclave Civilian Military The ECM is tasked with protecting towns acting as law enforcement and assisting the department of army, To join the ECM civilians must go through one to two months of training depending on the civilians combat skills prior to enlisting, Civilians that have committed crimes are far less likely to be allowed to join, ECM Soldiers are paid two times a week. The Enclave Civilian Work Force The ECWF are the main work force of the cell and a given jobs in farming mining building making/repairing weapons and armor as well as working at the steel mill, To join a civilian does not need much skill depending on what type of work they want to do but to build and work at the mill a civilian must have knowledge of how to build repair/make weapons armor and work machines, workers are paid by civilians for repairs and paid once a week by the Enclave, Surprisingly there are a small amount of non-feral ghouls and west coast super mutants within the work force because of their resistance to radiation so that human workers aren't put in danger of radiation sickness, death or ghoulification, the super mutant's strength and immunity to all diseases and to have live subjects to study , this has caused some problems between Lt. Colonel Henderson and High Command but have tolerated it as the information gathered has proven useful. The Enclave Civilian Research and Development The hardest division to join the ECRD is tasked with researching and developing many things considered less "important" to the Enclaves RnD as well as assisting the main RnD, ECRD scientists are paid twice a week. The Enclave Civilian Doctors The ECD is tasked with keeping Civilians alive and healthy anyone with a big enough knowledge of medicine can join the ECD, They are paid by Civilians for their services and a percentage of that pay goes to the Enclave. Relations with other factions Henderson's Enclave mostly try to keep their existence secret but have had many interactions with smaller factions New Vegas Contact between the cell and Mr. House is minimal and both know that a conflict would be to costly. Caesar's Legion When the base was first set up relations between the two factions were good they traded and didn't get in each others way, After the second battle of Hoover Dam and when New Canaanites began becoming apart of their population trade stopped and both have been watching each others every move. New California Republic There has been no contact as of yet between the two factions though some rumours of the presence of the Enclave in Utah have spread to the NCR and with NCR scouts coming into Utah in 2290 many including Henderson are certain that there will be confrontation and have been long preparing for the day it comes. Brotherhood of Steel With many people within Henderson's Enclave having a bitter hatred towards the Brotherhood because of the war in the Capital Wasteland there would most likely be a conflict if they ever meet. Followers of the Apocalypse With the followers having some knowledge of the Enclaves past they somewhat distrust Henderson but sometimes work together over mutual concerns of the NCR/Caesar's Legion and the education and well-being of citizens Great Khans Despite the Chem laws relation between the Great Khans of Wyoming and the Enclave have been good and they actively trade with one another. The Boomers With both factions having access to aircraft they respect each other and sometimes a Vertibird is sent to trade aircraft parts. Local Tribes Relations between Henderson's Enclave and the tribes are generally good the tribals see Enclave soldiers as fierce warriors because of the War of Utah Lake where the soldiers and tribal warriors worked together and decimated a raider group called the 80's around Utah Lake forcing them out of the area. Relations with High Command Due to the difference of the ideology and outlook on the wasteland of Henderson's Enclave compared to the rest of Enclave there is a divide, especially between Steven Henderson and the High Command due to his distrust towards them that grew over the years and has on a few occasions voiced that the leadership of the Enclave is to blame for the Enclave's downfall. Communications between the two is minimum and Henderson has kept them in the dark on their more important operations, Henderson has even go so far as to separate the cell from EnclaveNet and instead use Phoenix Data Archive. Soundtracks for Immersions Category:Enclave Category:Faction Category:Enclave cell Category:Spocklan116 Category:Henderson's Enclave